Leyenda verdadera
by katherine bustamante
Summary: Se dice que la escuela de seika estaba embrujada. Antiguamente era un internado mixto, en mas de alguna oportunidad, murieron alumnos en la misma escuela, dejando sus cadáveres enterrados en alguna parte de la escuela, nadie nunca encontró esos cadáveres, por lo que convirtió en un eterno misterio... 6 chicos investigaran sobre este misterio, pero nunca pensaron donde terminarían..
1. Chapter 1

**holi! este es mi segundo fanfic! espero que les guste, a mi siempre me ha gustado la trama de zombies, disparos, muertes... bueno, soy algo tragica, y esas son unas de las razones porque me gusto escribir este fic.**

**Aclaraciones, este fanfic contiene muchas escenas sobrenaturales y creo que algo ****terroríficas (creo eso yo...), hay un poco de takuxmisa y... eso no mas.**

**espero que les guste! ^_^**

* * *

_Se dice que la escuela de seika estaba embrujada. Antiguamente era un internado mixto, en mas de alguna oportunidad, murieron alumnos en la misma escuela, dejando sus cadáveres enterrados en alguna parte de la escuela, nadie nunca encontro esos cadáveres, por lo que convirtió en un eterno misterio. Pero se dice, que un alumno encontro todos los cadáveres de todos los alumnos muertos del internado, en un salon escondido. segun personas después de que entro en ese salon, nunca mas volvio a salir…_

-no digas cosas asi Sakura!- dijo ayuzawa misaki.

Misaki, Sakura y Shizuko estaban en la hora de almuerzo, y Sakura estaba contando una leyenda que le conto un senpai.

-pero es cierto! Nos lo contó un senpai! Verdad shizuko!?- contesto la chica de dos coletas.

-lo siento Sakura, no estaba atenta cuando conto esa leyenda ese senpai…- dijo shizuko.

-pero que pasa si es cierto? Por que lo contarian si no es cierto? Puede ser verdad!- dijo sakura.

-honestamente, he escuchado a persona hablar que seika era un internado, po lo que la leyenda puede tener un poco de sentido.- dijo shizuko.

-ya se! después de clases, vamos a buscar ese salon escondido en alguna parte de seika!- sugerio sakura.

-¿¡huh!? No digas cosas asi Sakura!- dijo la kaichou que estaba con un poco de miedo.

-parece interesante, que opina kaichou?- dijo el chico de cabellos rubios y novio de misaki, Usui Takumi.

-usui! Desde cuando estas aquí?!- grito misaki.

-me aburre estar en la azotea, por lo que vine aquí…-

-usui-kun! Quieres venir con nosotras después de clases a buscar un salon!?- dijo sakura.

-Sakura esta fascinada en ir a buscar esos cadáveres después de que se lo dijo un senpai…- dijo shizuko.

-depende, solo si va la kaichou- contesto usui.

-no voy a ir, tengo que hacer cosas en el consejo estudiantil- dijo sin ni siquiera pensarlo 2 veces.

-no sera que la kaichou tiene miedo en ir a buscar los cadáveres?- dijo usui.

-¡y-yo no tengo miedo!- dijo misaki.

-entonces demuestralo.- dijo usui.

-esta bien! Voy a ir, pero después volvemos inmediatamente- dijo con un poco de miedo.

-entonces esta decidido! Entonces nos vamos shizuko, a esta por que toque la campana! Adios misaki y usui-kun!- dijo sakura caminando hacia su salon con shizuko.

-que quieres pervertido alienigena! Porque dijiste que si!?- grito misaki.

-ehhh, misa-chan tiene miedo de algun cadáver se la coma?- dijo usui.

-ja! Como si tuviera miedo!- dijo misaki.

-entonces nos vemos después de las clases- dijo usui dandole un beso en la mejilla.

-n-no tienes que hacer eso!- grito sonrojada.

.

.

.

Después de clases…

-entonces estamos aquí! veamos… hice un mapa de la escuela, nos hara util!- dijo sakura.

-lo mas probable que la puerta del salon esta escondida en alguna muralla, por lo que hay que ser minuciosos.- dijo shizuko.

-ok… a donde vamos a revisar primero?- pregunto misaki.

-mmm, vamos afuera!-

.

.

Sakura, shizuko, misaki y usui buscaban en las paredes una especie de puerta, no encontraron nada, a si que se fueron a revisar el edificio por dentro. Hasta que se encotraron con yukimura y kanou.

-que decepción, no encontramos nada, pero todavía nos falta revisar por dentro!-

-Sakura tiene mas energia que nunca…-

-kaichou! Que hacen aquí por estas horas?- dijo yukimura con kanou a su lado.

-buscamos un salon perdido…- dijo misaki sin expresión.

-oh que entretenido! Los acompañamos?- pregunto yukimura.

-mientras mas personas mejor!-

Y asi fue como misaki, usui, Sakura, shizuko, yukimura y kanou buscaron el salon perdido. Cuando estaban buscando, usui encontro un mueble, lo corrio un poco y vio una puerta vieja. Los chicos se acercaron a la puerta, misaki giro la minilla pero estaba cerrada, todos se miraron entre si buscando una solucion para que se abriera la puerta, hasta que miraron todos a misaki.

-q-que! Por que todos me miran?!- pregunto misaki.

-misa-chan tiene una fuerza increible, que tal si le da una patada a la puerta?- dijo usui.

-esta bien…- misaki suspiro antes de patear la puerta.

Misaki tomo vuelo, corrio hacia la puerta y dio una patada. La puerta no se abrio, por lo que no sirvio la patada.

-estas bien ayuzawa?- pregunto usui.

-si…- dijo misaki levantándose del suelo.

Usui vio que misaki gimio un poco cuando lanzo la patada a la puerta, al parecer la puerta era demasiado dura.

-esta bien, es mi turno…- dijo usui dando vuelo para dar una patada.

Usui logro abrir la puerta con solo una patada, no permitira que algo logre herir a misaki. Todos quedaron asombrados, no sabian si entrar o no, hasta que Sakura hablo.

-e-entonces vamos a ir!?- pregunto sakura.

-yo quiero ir- dijo usui.

-yo tambien voy!- dijo misaki.

-quiero ver lo que pasa…- dijo shizuko.

-y-yo voy!- dijo yukimura.

-no tengo otra opcion…- dijo kanou sin animos.

Cuando vieron dentro la puerta, habia una escalera caracol que era muy larga, entraron y empezaron a bajar. Usui noto que a misaki le costaba bajar la escalera, al parecer de verdad le dolio dar una patada a aquella puerta oculta. Usui tomo a misaki al estilo nupcial, misaki se sonrojo y empezo a gritarle a usui.

-waa! Usui idiota bajame!- grito misaki.

-kaichou, no se da cuenta que tiene un gran moreton en el tobillo?- dijo usui.

-pero eso no es tan impor...- dijo misaki mientras la interrumpia algo.

Un fuerte ruido interrumpio la conversación de misaki, venia de la puerta. Todos subieron de nuevo por las escaleras y vieron que la puerta estaba cerrada sin ningun daño, es decir, la patada que dio usui y que casi destroza la puerta, ahora estaba sin ni siquiera un rasguño. El problema que la puerta del otro lado donde estaban los chicos no tenía manija y era de hierro por este lado.

-n-no que usui-kun habia roto la puerta?- dijo sakura asustada.

-q-que esta pasando aquí?!- dijo misaki con algo de miedo.

-n-no puede ser! Ahora como volveremos?!- dijo yukimura mientras lloraba.

-tendremos que bajar y buscar una forma de salir…- dijo usui calmadamente.

-b-bajar?! N-no, yo no voy a bajar y a encontrarme con cadáveres de antiguos alumnos de seika!- dijo misaki aferrandose a la camisa de usui.

-quien sabe, tal vez no haya cadáveres. No tengas miedo kaichou.- dijo usui.

-como no voy a tener miedo si estamos todos atrapados sin una solucion!- grito desesperada misaki.

-misaki, tal vez abra que bajar y buscar la forma- dijo shizuko.

-e-esta bien…- dijo misaki despues de unos segundos.

A medida que iban bajando por las escaleras caracol, misaki estaba mas palida de lo normal. Eran eternas las escaleras, y mientras mas bajaban mas se iban apagando las luces, Sakura se acordo que tenia una linterna en su mochila (quien sabe porque), a si que la prendio antes de que no hubiera luz. Cuando ya no habia luz, solo quedaba la linterna de Sakura. De repente, Sakura (porque era la que estaba en el frente) se dio cuenta que alguien subia por las escaleras, inmediatamente retrocedio, cuando terminaron los pasos de aquella persona, se asomo un cadáver muerto que caminaba hacia ellos, Sakura dio un gran grito, aquel cadáver tenia un cuchillo que iba dirigido a ellos, todos quedaron sin palabras, hasta que usui hablo.

-ni se te ocurra lastimarnos…- dijo usui tranquilamente.

El cadáver miro a usui (no tenia ojos, pero giro su cabeza hacia donde estaba usui) y empezo a correr hacia donde estaba usui y misaki, usui rapidamente dejo a misaki lejos de el, y le dio una patada al cadáver. Cuando usui le dio la patada al cadáver, el cadáver se convirtió en cenizas, dejando todo el suelo lleno de polvo. Todos miraron sorprendidos a usui, no tenia miedo? Tan valiente era? , usui volvio hacia misaki y la tomo de nuevo (al estilo nupcial).

-estas bien misaki?- dijo usui preocupadamente.

-Usui… idiota! Me asustaste!-

-n-no tuviste miedo?- pregunto kanou.

-no dio miedo eso… Sigamos caminando, si nos quedamos aquí, no podremos salir nunca-

-si…- dijieron todos a coro.

Misaki, mientras que estaba en los brazos de usui, estaba buscando señal para llamar a su mama, se preocuparia mucho si no le avisaba que estaba atrapada en algun lugar de seika.

-aquí no hay señal!- dijo misaki preocupada.

-no te preocupes saldremos de aquí lo mas rapido posible, si es que encontramos una salida…- dijo usui.

-q-que pasa si no hay salida?- pregunto misaki.

-no lo se, tal vez moriremos- dijo usui tranquilamente

-QUE?!- gritaron todos preocupados.

-¡n-no lo digas tan a la ligera idiota!- dijo misaki convenciéndose que era mentira.

-oh miren! Ya estamos llegando abajo!- dijo sakura dando un suspiro de alivio.

Cuando todos bajaron se encontraron con una sorpresa, habian millones de cadáveres muertos en todo el lugar. A todos se les pararon el corazon, de aquí no salen vivos. De repente a misaki le tocan el hombro.

-u-usui! N-no es momento para molestar!- dijo misaki con mucho miedo.

-yo no te hecho nada- respondio usui.

-entonces de quien es esta mano…?- dijo misaki mirando de donde venia aquella mano.

Misaki tomo la mano, no era de usui, misaki ve de donde provenía la mano, y era un cadáver que estaba mirandola fijamente.

-¡AHHHHHHH!- grito a todo volumen misaki.

Todos miraron a misaki y vieron al cadáver que estaba tocando su hombro, de repente otros cadáveres se empiezan a parar del suelo (estaban todos tirados en el suelo) todos gritaron, corrieron hacia algun lugar, hasta que shizuko vio una puerta, todos se dirigieron hacia la puerta, la abrieron fácilmente y pusieron pestillo. Era una habitación que habia una mesa y una puerta que era una baño y sin ninguna ventana** (obviamente, ya que estaban bajo tierra)**, al parecer era una prision.

-¿q-que fue eso!?- dijo sakura.

-por favor que ocurra un milagro!- dijo yukimura llorando a mares.

-c-como fue que se despertaron!- dijo shizuko.

-perdon, al parecer fui yo, no tuve que gritar…- dijo misaki.

-esta bien misaki, por lo menos estamos salvo. Como se despertaron, al parecer eran zombies- dijo usui tranquilamente.

-z-zombies!?- gritaron todos.

-pensaba que nunca habian existido!- dijo misaki.

-al parecer de verdad existen- dijo usui.

-pero, porque hay "zombies" en seika?- pregunto kanou.

-según el senpai que me conto la leyenda murieron algunos alumnos, pero no me dijo que eran millones!- dijo sakura.

-¿¡que vamos hacer usui!?- dijo misaki desesperada.

-abra que crear un plan, pero no se cual exactamente…- dijo usui.

* * *

les gusto?! por favor comenten que les parecio! me haria muy feliz saber su opinion! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Todos se habian sentado en el frio suelo para pensar en algun plan.

-oye usui, estamos sentados, creo que ya puedes dejarme abajo…- dijo misaki.

-no quiero, con misa-chan estoy cómodo. Por cierto como esta tu pie?- dijo usui.

-es cierto misaki, patear la puerta te dolio mucho?- dijo sakura.

-no, estoy perfectamente bien- dijo misaki con una gota de sudor en la frente.

-eso lo vamos a comprobar- dijo usui.

Usui puso un poco en el suelo a misaki para revisar su tobillo, le bajo un poco la calceta, y encontro un gran moreton en el tobillo de misaki.

-misa-chan al parecer no puede mentir…-

-c-callate! estoy bien.-

-si te duele el tobillo me avisas. Muy bien, algun plan hasta ahora?- dijo usui.

-nada de nada…- respondieron todos

Usui se paro y empezo a recorrer el lugar buscando alguna cosa para atacar a los zombies. Usui encontro encima de la mesa una hoja escrito en el:

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque estas completamente rodeado de cadáveres sin ninguna solucion, seguramente estas pensando en hacer algo, pero no se te ocurre, tal como me paso a mi. Haz llegado muy lejos buscando cadáveres de viejos alumnos, pero en vez de cadáveres, viste zombies, yo en estos momentos estoy escribiendo esta carta por que ya no tengo soluciones y tengo que abrir esa puerta y dejar que me coman esos zombies, ojala tu encuentres una solucion. Buena suerte._

-hey! Miren esto- dijo usui.

-que es eso?-

-es una carta que dejo una persona antes de morir- dijo kanou leyendo la carta.

Todos se acercaron a leer. Mientras que misaki intentaba pararse.

-yo tambien quiero leer!- dijo misaki.

-ven aquí- dijo usui tomandola y llevandola hacia aquella mesa

-de verdad es una persona antes de morir… esperen! Esta escrita con carbón!- dijo misaki.

-es cierto, entonces el tuvo que tener carbon para escribir esto- dijo buscando carbon en la habitación, mientras que todavía tenia a misaki en sus manos.

-porque quieres buscar carbon?

-tal vez el carbon pueda ser una distracción para los zombies, y asi podremos salir…-

-oh! No se me habia ocurrido esa idea!- dijo sakura

-si! Una posibilidad de sobrevivir!- dijo yukimura

Usui estaba buscando, hasta que encontro una mochila. La abrio y adentro habia carbon. Lo saco, pero le faltaba algo.

-quien tiene un encendedor o un fosforo?-

-yo tengo, aunque no se porque esta en mochila…- dijo kanou.

-damelo-

Usui ya tenia todo listo, lo unico que necesitaba era organizarse.

-muy bien, esto es lo que haremos, voy a lanzar el carbon prendido con fuego muy lejos para que nosotros podamos escapar, mientras que yo tiro el carbon encendido, ustedes correran hacia las escaleras, para cuando estemos arriba tendremos que patear la puerta con todas nuestras fuerzas, después de eso llamaremos a la policia para que se quede cargo de los zombies, ya que quedara la puerta abierta. Entienden?-

-si!- respondieron todos firmemente.

Usui tomo a misaki fuertemente antes de salir de la habitación, no queria que se cayera a mitad del camino, los chicos se estaban preparando para salir y correr lo mas rapido posible. Usui abrio la puerta encendio el carbon, mientras que los otros corrian hacia la escalera, usui tiro lo mas fuerte posible el carbon, tomo a misaki y salio corriendo. Cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras, yukimura se tropieza y cae unos cuantos escalones, todos pensaron "no puede ser mas idiota yukimura", usui deja a misaki con kanou y corre a salvar a yukimura, después lo dejo de pie para que corriera y kanou le paso a usui misaki. Cuando estaban subiendo, de repente la escalera se convierte en un tobogán, todos se resbalaron y empezaron a caer por el "tobogán" que anteriormente era la escalera. Cuando llegaron abajo se pararon volvieron a la habitación que estuvieron anteriormente.

-no puede ser! Que salio mal?- dijo sakura

-probablemente ellos tenian alguna conexión con la escalera.- dijo shizuko

-a mi me gusto bajar por el tobogán!- dijo usui con su cara tipica de chibi.

-¡¿Qué!?-

_Flash back:_

_Todos estaban cayendo por el "tobogán", misaki por el susto se agarro de la camisa de usui, usui bajo un poco mas y misaki abrazo la cabeza de el, por lo que usui se sonrojo un poco, ya que su cabeza estaba en el pecho de misaki._

_Fin del flash back._

-eso fue por… no les dire, cierto misa-chan?-

-usui, ni yo te entiendo.-

Usui se acerco a misaki y le dijo en su oido lo que le habia pasado.

-¡e-eso fue p-porque tenia miedo! ¡No lo malentiendas!- grito misaki toda sonrojada.

-ahora que vamos hacer! Ya ni siquiera podemos salir!- dijo sakura desesperada.

-como vamos a sobrevivir!?-

-abra que pensar un poco mas… no creo que nos sirva una cuerda para escalar esa escalera- dijo misaki.

-ya esta mas que claro que no podemos salir por donde entramos…- dijo kanou.

-y si tal vez hay una puerta secreta en esta habitación que nos guie a la salida…- dijo yukimura.

-Tal vez…- dijeron todos desanimados.

Hubo un gran silencio dentro de 5 minutos, todos estaban pensando alguna solucion.

-esta bien, mientras no hacemos nada, voy a estudiar- dijo misaki sacando un cuaderno de matematica de su mochila.

-misa-chan no pierde el tiempo para estas cosas, yo tambien quiero estudiar- dijo usui sentandose al lado de misaki.

-al parecer todavía no proceden en su mente que estamos encerrados en una habitación con millones de zombies que estan alli afuera…- dijo shizuko.

Misaki empieza a leer en voz alta el problema que usui tenia que resolver. Kanou empezo a jugar con su celular, mientras que shizuko y sakura se hacian miles de escenas que les puede pasar.

-entonces, que hago yo?- dijo yukimura caminando alrededor de la habitación.

Yukimura empezo a caminar en circulos. De repente se da cuenta de algo, la pared tenia la pintura gastada y habia algo negro detrás de la pintura. Empezo a sacar de a poco la pintura con sus pequeñas uñas. Encuentra un rectangulo negro con letras blancas diciendo _"prision para humanos sin efectos secundarios. Año: 1979"_

-kaichou, cuando abrieron seika?- pregunto yukimura sin dejar de mirar el cuadro que estaba en la pared.

-al parecer en el 2005…- dijo misaki sin apartar la cabeza de su cuaderno.

Yukimura saco el cuadro que estaba en la pared, ya que tenia mucha curiosidad. Dio vuelta el cuadro, habia unas letras grabadas en el. _"afiegaef mixu peqi…"_

-kaichou, que significa esto?- dijo yukimura mostrando el cuadro.

-que cosa…? Ah! De donde sacaste eso yukimura!?- dijo misaki apuntando al cuadro.

-que es eso yukimura?- dijo usui tomando el cuadro en sus manos.

-esto… usui-san, que significan esas palabras?

Usui se quedo callado por unos segundos, hasta que hablo. -este idioma no se encuentra en el lenguaje humano, por lo que se…- dijo usui tranquilamente.

-eh? yukimura encontro algo?- dijo sakura parandose del suelo.

-"afiegaef mixu peqi"? que significa esto?- pregunto kanou.

-será el lenguaje de los zombies?- dijo shizuko.

De repente, de escucha un sonido afuera de la habitación, era una motosierra. A todos les cayo una gota de sudor por la frente, miraron por la pequeña ventana de la puerta y vieron a un zombie con una mascara completamente negra con puntos blancos, tambien tenia la motosierra en sus manos, este estaba caminando hacia la habitación lentamente. Todos gritaron de terror, el zombie iba a abrir la puerta con la motosierra y los iban a matar! Sakura, quien estaba corriendo por toda la habitación en circulos, piso una parte del suelo y se hizo un hoyo en el centro de la habitación. Todos sin pensarlo, saltaron hacia el gran agujero, quien sabe a donde los llevaria…


	3. Chapter 3

Todos saltaron hacia en la gran agujero que habia en el centro de la habitación. Lo que no se dieron cuenta, que este hoyo tenía muchos kilómetros de profundidad, por lo menos 50 kilómetros. Mientras caian por el agujero, a sakura se le escapo de las manos la linterna, y… se perdio la linterna. Despues de unos largos minutos, llegaron abajo, pero no era el suelo con lo que se encontraron, si no con agua. Usui fue el primero en salir del agua, despues kanou, yukimura, shizuko y sakura. Todos estaban esperando a que misaki saliera del agua, usui ya estaba pensando en ir a buscarla, hasta que por fin…

-lo encontre!- dijo misaki, quien tenia en sus manos la linterna.

-misaki! Nos asustaste!- dijo sakura.

-lo siento, no podriamos avanzar mas sin la linterna…- dijo saliendo del agua.

-que es este lugar kaichou?- pregunto yukimura.

Todos miraron hacia alrededor, en frente de ellos habia un tunel oscuro, muy sucio y muy frio. Empezaron a caminar por el tunel, a medida de que iban avanzando veian ratones, arañas, y muchos insectos más, tambien habian esqueletos de personas en el suelo, realmente daba miedo ese lugar.

-t-tengo miedo…- dijo yukimura.

-creo que es normal tener miedo aquí, yukimura-senpai- dijo kanou.

-porque esta tan frio este lugar?- dijo sakura frotandose los brazos.

-tal vez porque nadie ha caminado por aquí durante mucho tiempo…- dijo misaki.

-misa-chan, tengo hambre y sueño…- dijo usui abrazandola por detrás mientras caminan.

-ahora soy tu madre?- dijo misaki sarcásticamente.

-nop, pero eres mi novia- dijo usui.

-cállate idiota- dijo misaki sin energias.

-kaichou… no hemos dormido aproximadamente en un dia…- dijo kanou.

-al parecer tengo ojeras…- dijo sakura.

-creo que descansar por ahora- dijo misaki sentandose en una de las rocas que habia alli.

-al fin!- dijo sakura con un suspiro de alivio.

-oigan… estaba pensando que si nosotros salimos vivos de esta pesadilla, las alumnas de seika se asustaran de que existieron zombies en la propia escuela, y se iran de la escuela y no habran mas chicas en seika…- dijo misaki pasandose una mano por su cabello.

-lo que dice misaki es cierto. Ademas, nadie sabe de la existencia de los zombies ademas de nosotros- dijo shizuko.

-habra que guardarlo como secreto por siempre?- pregunto yukimura.

-tal vez…- dijo kanou.

-misa-chan… tengo hambre…- dijo usui.

-no me importa- dijo misaki friamente.

-que pasa si muero de hambre? Tal vez en ese momento te importe- dijo usui.

-ahh! Te puedes callar por lo menos 5 minutos!- dijo misaki molesta.

-pero no te enojes…- dijo usui con cara chibi.

Misaki se paro de la roca molesta, tomo uno de los huesos de un esqueleto (para defenderse si le aparece algun zombie) y se empezo a caminar por el túnel sola. Todos se miraron entre si, suspiraron y se fueron detrás de misaki.

Por otra parte, misaki ya estaba muy lejos de los chicos, miro a su alrededor y estaba todo oscuro, una gota de sudor cayo por la frente de misaki, estos son los casos en que misaki odia tenerle miedo a los fantasmas (ya que los fantasmas casi siempre estan en la oscuridad). De repente se tropezó con "algo". Cayo en el suelo, no grito, pero no pudo no gritar cuando algo toco su pierna.

Todos escucharon el grito de misaki, corrieron por el tunel, cuando encontraron a misaki, alumbraron hacia misaki para ver porque gritaba. Habia una especie de "monstruo" pequeño con una cara deformada, era de color gris brillante. El pequeño monstruo desapareció al momento que alumbraron con la linterna. Pero el pequeño monstruo aparecio detrás de yukimura, y dijo las siguientes palabras: "_afiegaef mixu peqi_" y dio un pequeño golpe en el cuello de yukimura, haciendo que yukimura se desmayara. Todos quedaron boca abierta. El monstruo empezo a correr por el techo del túnel, dejando que se vea un techo desierto.

-q-que fue eso?- dijeron todos a coro.

-estas bien ayuzawa?- dijo usui.

-no me preguntes a mi! Pregunta por yukimura!- dijo misaki parandose del suelo.

-no puedo preguntarle a alguien que esta desmayado como esta.- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-eso no importa idiota!- dijo misaki.

-¡¿podrían dejar de pelear!? ¡Han estado peleando durante TODO el camino! ¡se supone que son novios, deben amarse! no odiarse! ni siquiera pueden dejar de gritarse por unos segundos!- grito shizuko con un aura negra

-yo no le estoy gritando a misa-chan- dijo usui.

-nadie te pidio tu opinión usui-san!- grito nuevamente shizuko con un aura negra.

-cálmate shizuko…- dijo sakura poniendo una mano en el hombro de shizuko.

-no me calmare hasta que ellos dejen de pelear! Especialmente tu misaki, usui-san te pregunto algo que ni siquiera debería molestarte!- grito shizuko.

-pero es que…- dijo misaki.

-nada de peros! Si vuelvo a escuchar algun otro grito de ustedes, ire a dejarlos al lado de los malditos zombies que esperan comernos a algunos de nosotros!- advirtió shizuko.

-si…- dijeron usui y misaki con la cabeza gacha.

-esto… kanou-kun, como esta yukimura?- dijo sakura.

-al parecer ahora esta despertando…- dijo kanou.

-eh? en donde estoy? Estoy vivo?- dijo yukimura.

-increíblemente, si estas vivo yukimura- dijo usui.

-te sientes bien yukimura?- pregunto misaki.

-me duele mucho la cabeza kaichou…- dijo yukimura.

-tal vez fue porque ese monstruo te dio un "pequeño" golpe…- dijo sakura.

-ahora que lo pienso… ese monstruo no era un zombie, eso quiere decir que aquí no solo hay zombies?- dijo kanou.

A misaki le cayo una gota de sudor por la frente. Lentamente camino al lado de usui (sin que nadie se de cuenta), y abrazo el brazo de usui. Usui sonrio y la abrazo tiernamente, y le dijo –tranquila, todo estara bien-.

Por otra parte, todos (menos usui y misaki) estaban mirándose para saber que haran si les aparece algun tipo de monstruo muy grande que los puede comer y… muchas cosas mas que pasaban por sus mentes.

-como nos defenderemos?- pregunto sakura.

-cuando bajamos las escaleras de caracol, usui-san le dio una patada al zombie y se convirtió en cenizas…- dijo kanou.

-entonces, porque estuvimos escapando de esos zombies?- pregunto yukimura.

-(…) no puede ser! Estuvimos escapando de esos zombies sin recordar que se podian matar de una manera tan facil?!- dijo sakura.

-estas en lo incorrecto sakura- dijo shizuko ajustando sus lentes.

-eh?-

-no puedes olvidar que usui-san tiene una fuerza inhumana, ya que nos dijo misaki. Ademas esos zombies eran millones, no podiamos matarlos todos-

-ehh, a si que misaki les ha contado sobre mi?- dijo usui abrazando a misaki mas fuerte.

Todos miraron hacia donde estaban usui y misaki. Misaki se dio cuenta y solto a usui en tan solo un segundo.

-u-usui solo me estaba s-sacando una pelusa de mi pelo! Que estamos esperando, tenemos que seguir caminando!- dijo misaki toda sonrojada.

-esperame misa! Yo voy contigo- dijo usui tomando su mano.

-al parecer es imposible que se odien, no crees shizuko?- dijo sakura.

Shizuko suspiro y dijo –me molesta que griten, no te confundas-

-me pregunto porque la kaichou es muy dura con todos los chicos de seika…- dijo yukimura.

-tal vez la kaichou tiene una lado dulce con usui-san…- dijo kanou.

-puede que esa sea la razon por la que siempre se sonroja cuando habla de el o esta con el!- dijo sakura con flores moe.

-yo creo que son una combinación perfecta!- dijo yukimura.

-ahora que lo pienso… por que camino se fueron?- dijo kanou deteniendose en frente de dos caminos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda.

* * *

**¡hola de nuevo! perdon por hacer este capitulo corto, no tengo mucho tiempo en la semana (pero si los fines de semana), el proximo capitulo tal vez este antes de que se acabe la semana (dije tal vez! no estoy segura). saludos! ^o^ (dejen un comentario porfis!)**


	4. Chapter 4

Misaki y Usui seguían caminando, habia un silencio entre ellos dos. De repente misaki se da cuenta que los demás no estaban.

-donde estan los chicos?- dijo misaki mirando hacia atrás.

-pensaba que venian con nosotros…- dijo usui.

-y si se fueron por el otro camino?!- dijo misaki alarmada.

-no puse nada para que vayan por el camino izquierdo…-

-entonces que haran!? Tenemos que ir a buscarlos!- dijo misaki caminando en sentido contrario.

-y si tomaron el camino derecho?-

-no digas tonterias! No creo que hayan ido por ese camin…- dijo misaki mientras un pared de tierra de elevaba en frente de ella.

Cuatro paredes de tierra los encerraron en un círculo. Se oyo una risa malvada detrás de las paredes, usui y misaki miraron hacia arriba y vieron…

.

.

.

-que camino tomamos?- dijo yukimura.

-se ve confiable el de la izquierda…- dijo sakura.

-pero es mas oscuro que el de la derecha…- dijo kanou.

-seguramente los chicos tomaron el de la derecha, ya que esta mas alumbrado…- dijo sakura.

-pero el de la izquierda es más confiable…-

-y si mejor esperamos aquí?- dijo yukimura con miedo.

-veamos… si yo fuera misaki, eligiria el camino que es mas confiable- dijo sakura poniendo un dedo debajo de su menton.

De repente escuchan un grito, un grito de terror que venia del camino izquierdo. A todos se les puso la cara pálida, esperaron un minuto para ver que pasaba.

.

.

-nunca pense que caerian tan fácilmente en la trampa, en verdad son unos estúpidos los humanos- dijo una persona llena de cicatrices en la cara, con una vestimenta completamente negra. Pero en el medio de su chaqueta, había un circulo con una estrella en el medio hecho con sangre.

-que quieres decir?! Nos estas diciendo estúpidos!?- dijo misaki molesta.

-perdoname que te lo diga, pero al parecer no sabes con quien estas hablando…- dijo el hombre desconocido.

-ja! Tu crees eso? Se perfectamente que estoy hablando con un estupido! Ahora sácanos de este corral de tierra!- dijo misaki.

-despues de que me dijiste estupido? No, no lo creo. Pero por ahora te dejare un regalo, me agradaste mucho niña _estupida_- dijo el hombre desapareciendo.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que de repente aparece un círculo morado en el centro. De alli salio un perro muy grande, pero no era un perro comun y corriente, si no uno de 5 cabezas. Misaki se puso detrás de usui temblando de miedo. La criatura miro con sus ojos rojos de pies a cabeza a misaki, usui no tenia un bueno presentimiento sobre esto.

-misaki, cuando cuente hasta tres, saltaras a mis brazos- dijo usui sin perder de vista al perro.

-s-si!- dijo misaki temblando de miedo.

-1… 2… 3!- dijo usui tomando a misaki y dandole una patada a la muralla, se rompio fácilmente y salieron corriendo hacia la entrada del tunel izquierdo. Cuando estaba corriendo usui, el perro se convirtió en 5 perros, y los 5 saltaron hacia usui con su mandibula abierta para morderlos. Usui esquivo el mordisco de los perros, y corrio mas rapido que nunca. Los perros chocaron con la pared de piedra haciéndose cenizas. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, avisaron rápidamente a los chicos que habia que ir por el camino derecho.

-esperen, esperen! Por que corrian?- dijo sakura.

-no hay tiempo para eso sakura, cuando todo este calmado te lo diremos- dijo misaki bajandose de los brazos de usui.

-una pregunta, misaki fue quien grito?- dijo shizuko.

-yo no grite, solo me asuste, pero nunca grite.- dijo misaki.

-oh no…- dijo kanou.

-k-kaichou… que es eso!?- dijo yukimura apuntando al camino izquierdo.

Todos corrieron al camino derecho al ver aquella mujer zombie que se movia con mayor rapidez que los demás zombies, es decir, no caminaba, si no que corria por el techo. Al ver que terminaba el camino, todos suspiraron con alivio, habia una puerta muy grande de metal con el mismo simbolo que llevaba el hombre, un circulo con una estrella en el medio. La abrieron rápidamente y entraron en la puerta. En cuanto entraron, se dieron cuenta que al final del camino habia una luz, todos pensaron que era la salida y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron hacia la luz. Y todas sus esperanzas se perdieron al ver que entraron en una habitación, una habitación antigua. Habian muchas velas para alumbrar la habitación, dos muebles repletos de libros, tambien habia una mesa de madera en el centro con un libro abierto, este estaba abierto en la pagina 52 con un dibujo en la pagina 53.

-que es este lugar?- dijo kanou.

-_"en 1979, se comenzo en plan de uno de los grupos mas grandes, el grupo Dead. Como prueba, se comenzo en el internado Seika."_- leyo misaki uno de los parrafos del libro.

-tal vez, en este libro esta la verdad de seika…- dijo usui leyendo el libro.

-_"los primeros dias, se tuvo que crear un plan para llamar la atención de los estudiantes para experimentar el virus x"_- leyo una vez mas misaki el libro. –lo que sigue esta en otro idioma, no se puede leer…-

-de nuevo esa palabra… _"afiegaef mixu peqi"_, que querra decir? Lo hemos escuchado de los monstruos y zombies más de 5 veces…- dijo kanou.

-es cierto… cada vez que alguien lo menciona, pasa algo malo, por ejemplo, cuando kanou-kun dijo eso en la "prision", de la nada aparecio un zombie con una motosierra- dijo sakura.

-que quiere decir este libro?- dijo misaki mientras revisaba las demás hojas que estaban en blanco.

De repente sienten unos pasos que vienen de la escalera de madera, todos reaccionaron rápidamente y se escondieron en un armario que había allí. Una persona de mayor edad entro en la habitación, se sentó en una las sillas que había en frente de la mesa, y empezó a escribir en el libro. Los chicos miraron a yukimura y lo sacaron del armario.

-¡¿quien eres tu!?- dijo el anciano parandose de la silla.

-l-lo siento señor! No fue mi intencion!- dijo yukimura.

El anciano miro atentamente a yukimura, pero despues suspiro. -es muy extraño ver a un humano en este mundo, aparte de mi-

-esto… que quiere decir "en este mundo"?- pregunto yukimura.

-bueno, no quise decir "mundo", si no que es territorio del grupo Dead- dijo el anciano. -te gustaria un taza de te?-

-esta bien- dijo yukimura sentandose en una de las sillas.

Los chicos estaban desesperados por salir, estaban todos muy juntos, apenas habia espacio en ese lugar. Cuando regreso el anciano, traia dos tazas de te, el se sento en frente de yukimura.

-esto, en donde estoy?-

El anciano sonrio -no te preocupes, todavía estas en Japón-

-puedo hacerle una pregunta?- dijo yukimura.

-claro, pero en cuanto te vean, tendras que ir con _ellos_…- dijo el anciano revolviendo su te con la cuchara.

-quienes son el grupo Dead?- dijo yukimura.

El suspiro. –si te lo digo todo, probablemente te dormiras-

-no crea, me gustan las historias asi- dijo yukimura sonriendo.

El anciano se aclaro la garganta. –primero que todo, podrias decirles a tus amigos que salgan de mi armario?-

Los chicos salieron del armario con la cabeza gacha. –lo sentimos…-

-el grupo Dead, son el tipo de personas que no tienen corazon, quiero decir, han matado a millones y millones de personas, y ni siquiera han pensado en parar de matarlos-

-que quiere decir?- pregunto misaki.

-les contare una pequeña historia. Esto pasó en el año 1784, un grupo de jóvenes encontraron la enfermedad más fuerte del mundo, el virus x. Estos chicos no le dijeron a nadie sobre esto, por lo que formaron un grupo llamado "Dead". Despues de 100 años, hicieron un pequeño experimento, un experimento que resulto verdaderamente grande. El primer experimento que probaron, ocurrio en Kyoto, Japón. Y el resultado fue muy obvio, pues algunas personas se convirtieron "zombies", luego de eso los enterraron bajo tierra para que no hubiera sospechas del grupo Dead-

-creo que ahora entiendo todo!- dijo sakura.

De un momento a otro, se abrio la puerta de un portazo. Habian unos diez hombres vestidos de negro que tomaron al anciano y lo llevaron con ellos. Luego, aparecieron otros hombres detrás de los chicos, les dieron a cada uno un golpe en el cuello, dejando que queden todos inconscientes.

* * *

**que les parecio el capitulo?! a mi me parecio que tuvo muchas cosas sobrenaturales, y ni siquiera saben como se siente escribir por la noche estas cosas, en especial la parte del perro de 5 cabezas (yo y mi imaginacion llegando muy, muy lejos). bueno, esto es todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! ^-^ **

**pd: gracias por los comentarios de Leonor Dreakin, AikaYanami y Guest, realmente me alegre un monton por sus comentarios! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

-ahora saben toda la verdad… ya haz eliminado a ese anciano entrometido?-

-si, completamente eliminado…-

-espero que esos chicos no le hayan creído sobre lo que dijo, si no hacemos algo antes de que despierten, todo se acabara…-

-por lo que se son alumnos de Seika…- dijo la persona mientras alguien lo interrumpe.

-jefe, malas noticias. He encontrado información uno de los chicos, Usui Takumi, tiene grandes conexiones la familia Walker… y al parecer es _el_…-

-QUE?! Esto es mas que grave!-

-jefe, también esta la opción de inyectarles el virus x a todos…-

Por otra parte, estaban los chicos amarrados a una cuerda, los primeros en despertar fueron usui y misaki, estaban escuchando todo lo que decían esas personas, mientras se sacaban las cuerdas de las piernas y manos.

-estas lista misa-chan?- dijo usui susurrando.

-si.- dijo parándose del suelo y dando un golpe a las personas que hablaban.

Usui y Misaki empezaron a pelear con los tipos de negro. Se abrio una gran puerta revelando muchos hombres mas, que también empezaron a pelear con usui y misaki. Después de varios minutos, pudieron terminar con todos los hombres.

-que ha sido eso?- dijo misaki apretando sus nudillos. –ademas, que tiene que ver con el grupo Dead con la familia Walker?-

-a mi tambien me surgio esa duda…- dijo usui revisando unos papeles que estaban encima de una mesa. –mira misa-chan, tambien han investigado sobre ti.-

-eh? no hay mucha información mía…- dijo misaki revisando el contenido del documento. -ahora que lo pienso… todavía no despiertan los chicos…-

-kaichou, quien es la familia Walker?- dijo kanou parandose del suelo.

-oh, ya desperto kanou…- dijo usui sin responder la pregunta anterior.

-quien es usui-san?- pregunto nuevamente kanou.

-tambien despertaste cuando nosotros despertamos?- dijo misaki cambiando el tema.

-kaichou, no cambie el tema y respondan a lo que pregunte- dijo kanou seriamente. –acaso, todo esto tiene que ver algo con ustedes?-

-no metas a misaki en esto, no tiene nada que ver con este asunto- dijo usui.

Misaki miro a Usui, quien tenia una mirada muy fria. Ademas, casi nunca le llama por su nombre. -usui?-

-no hay necesidad porque decirle, no creo que Gerard tenga que ver algo con esto- dijo usui.

-entonces…?- dijo misaki.

-por que no lo dicen de una vez? Acaso es tan importante lo que no me quieren decir?- dijo kanou impaciente.

-ya dije que no es necesario, no hay tiempo para estar contando estupideces.- dijo usui examinando uno de los computadores que habia alli.

-kaichou?- dijo kanou.

-si?-

-usted sabe sobre usui-san?-

-como no saberlo si soy su novia…- dijo misaki con un leve sonrojado. –por cierto, que estas haciendo con el computador, usui?-

-revisando algunos archivos… como lo pense.- dijo usui tocando su barbilla.

-eh?- dijeron kanou y misaki al mismo tiempo.

-con el anciano que hablamos anteriormente trabajo para el grupo Dead, por eso sabia mucho de este grupo…-

-que mas dice sobre el?- dijo misaki.

-eh… bueno… dice que… lo mataron hace una hora- dijo usui algo decepcionado.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación. Despues de unos minutos se desperto shizuko, vio cada centímetro de la habitación. Era muy amplia, y completamente blanca, habian mesas con liquidos de color verde y azul, tambien habian muchos computadores que parecían tener información muy valiosa. Arriba de los computadores habian muchas pantallas, al parecer eran cámaras.

-misaki, podrias ayudarme a quitarme estas cuerdas?- dijo shizuko.

-oh, ya despertase- dijo misaki quitando las cuerdas de la mano de shizuko.

-misaki! Por favor ayudanos!- dijeron yukimura y sakura llorando por sus manos que estaban muy apretadas en las cuerdas.

-esto… usui-san, como saldremos de aquí? No parece haber alguna puerta aquí.- dijo kanou.

-si la hay, solo que hay que hallar el codigo para salir…- dijo usui sin apartar la pantalla del computador.

-ya veo… y el codigo esta en el computador, cierto?-

-exacto, de hecho ya lo encontre.- dijo parandose de la silla, se acerca a algo que esta pegado en la pared y pone los números 5285148 en el teclado. –Listo, supongo que eso fue mas facil de lo que imagine-

Kanou se quedo impresionado, todos los archivos que reviso usui eran codigos? Eran millones! Y como supo que justos esos números el codigo para abrir la puerta que estaba mas o menos escondida en la pared.

-e-eres un hacker?- pregunto kanou.

-emmm, nop.- dijo usui.

-entonces como…?- dijo kanou mientras misaki lo interrumpe.

-kanou, no olvides que usui es un extraterrestre del espacio exterior (tambien pervertido)- dijo misaki terminando de desamarrar la cuerda de sakura.

-así es, es la forma que se puede resumir que soy- dijo usui con cara chibi.

Todos salieron de la habitación, habia un largo pasillo con millones y millones de puertas, todos con el mismo diseño, haciendo que todos se marearan por la cantidad de puertas. Shizuko saco de su mochila un marcador, y le puso un numero 1 para saber de que puerta venian, para no perderse. Empezaron a caminar por el largo pasillo, no habia ningun rastro de personas.

-tal vez alguna de estas puertas esta la salida…- dijo sakura con esperanza.

-y si nos separamos para buscar la salida?- dijo shizuko. –obviamente si no encontramos la salida, nos devolvemos por donde veniamos…- agrego shizuko despues de ver la cara de los chicos.

-bien, entonces… misa-chan, vendra conmigo.- dijo usui sonriendo tomando la mano de misaki.

-shizuko y yo iremos juntas!- dijo sakura.

-iremos juntos con kanou-kun- dijo yukimura.

Todos asistieron con la cabeza y fueron a distintas habitaciones.

.

**Con Yukimura y Kanou…**

-me pregunto que habra en esta habitación…- dijo yukimura abriendo la puerta.

Una habitación completamente negra, y llena de números de color verde que brillaban por toda la habitación.

-me estoy mareando…- dijo yukimura.

-que significan estos numeros…-

-mira kanou! Esta la fecha en que abrieron Seika!- dijo yukimura indicando los numeros 07/03/2005.

-ya veo… no son solo numeros, si no que son fechas…-

-tambien esta la fecha que nos dijo el anciano amable!- dijo indicando un año, que resulto ser 1784.

Kanou se quedo impresionado, vio las demás fechas. En todas ocurrian algo, es decir, algo malo. Hasta que ve una fecha que le llamo la atención, 27 de abril de 1996, había escuchado sobre esa fecha de la kaichou, pero no se acordaba que sucedía ese día.

-yukimura-senpai, que pasa el 27 de abril?- pregunto kanou.

-eh? por lo que tengo entendido... es una fecha muy importante para la kaichou, pero nunca ha dicho porque- dijo yukimura.

-ya veo, entonc…- dijo kanou mientras abrian la puerta de la habitación.

Unas personas entraron con una especie de pistola que tenía un líquido celeste brillante dentro de ella. Corrieron hacia los chicos para inyectarles el virus, mientras que ellos corrieron hacia una puerta misteriosa…

.

**Con Sakura y Shizuko…**

-mira shizuko! Hay muchas armas aquí!- dijo sakura tomando una pistola en sus manos. –crees que nos servira para defendernos?-

-yo creo que si, tomemos algunas tambien para los chicos- dijo shizuko mientras metia muchos tipos de armas en su mochila, al igual que sakura.

-mira shizuko! Hay una arma que tiene algo adentro! Al parecer es un liquido verde…- dijo apuntando a la pistola.

De repente, en una de las paredes se abrió una pantalla, revelando palabras que eran de otro idioma, y unas imágenes de los chicos. Sakura y Shizuko supusieron que los estaban los estaban buscando, por lo que se alarmaron. Despues de tomar unas cuantas armas, salieron por la puerta en que entraron. Miraron hacia la derecha e izquierda y vieron unos hombres que estaban en frente de la puerta en que rayo shizuko con un numero 1, rápidamente corrieron hasta la puerta de en frente, hasta que se encontraron con yukimura y kanou.

-waaa! Corran! Nos estan persiguiendo!- dijo yukimura corriendo lo mas rapido posible.

Las chicas corrieron detrás de yukimura y kanou. De repente aparecieron delante de yukimura unos tipos, yukimura y kanou se devolvieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde, los habian rodeado.

.

**Con Usui y Misaki…**

Ellos habian entrado a una habitación distinta, era un dormitorio. Si, tenia el ropero, la cama, un sillon hecho con piel de animal, muchas decoraciones que al parecer eran muy antiguas, y por supuesto una ventana. Misaki y Usui se miraron a los ojos y corrieron hacia la ventana, miraron por allí, se dieron cuenta que estaban en una mansion, y estaban en el octavo piso, es decir, imposible saltar por alli, bueno, para usui nada era imposible. Debajo de la ventana se podia ver claramente que habia un laberinto con millones de caminos, donde el final era la salida. Usui saco de su mochila un lapiz y un papel y empezo a dibujar el laberinto.

-que estas haciendo?- pregunto misaki.

-antes de bajar tenemos que resolver como podemos salir del laberinto, no?- dijo usui trazando lineas en el papel.

-ya veo… oye usui, t-tu crees que podremos salir de este lugar vivos?- dijo misaki sin esperanzas.

Usui dejo de dibujar por unos segundos, miro a los ojos de misaki y la abrazo.

-por supuesto misaki, saldremos de aquí si o si. Aunque nos demoremos mucho tiempo, saldremos de aquí, te lo prometo- dijo usui besando suavemente los labios de misaki.

Misaki sonrio. -gracias, takumi…- dijo devolviéndole el beso y abrazandolo.

De repente, en la pared se mostro una pantalla, la misma que vieron sakura y shizuko. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y miraron hacia la puerta, habian pasos de una persona que venia hacia la habitación. Misaki fue corriendo hacia la puerta para cerrarla mientras que usui resolvia lo mas rapido posible el laberinto. Una persona trato de abrir la puerta, pero misaki estaba impidiéndolo, a si que el sujeto dio una patada a la puerta, y como resultado, abrió la puerta. Misaki corrio hacia usui, el abrio la ventana y tomo a misaki en sus brazos y saltaron por la ventana.

.

-oye! Mas cuidado, soy una chica! No un animal!- dijo sakura mientras le ataban las manos y los pies.

-que quieren hacernos!?- dijo yukimura llorando.

-tengan compasión…- dijo shizuko.

Los tipos se dijeron algo (que estaba en otro idioma).

-_no es necesario inyectarles el virus…_- dijo el tipo en otro idioma que no se puede distinguir.

-_ademas, no creo que tengan que ver con Usui Takumi, mejor dejémosles en la prision-_

Los tipos dirigieron a los chicos a una prision. Solo habia una salida en esa prision, la ventana, pero estaba con unas rejillas. Por suerte, sakura y shizuko traían unas cuantas pistolas en su mochila. Esperaron unos minutos para que se vayan los tipos de la prisión, pero antes de que los tipos salieran, les habían puesto en sus pies unas cadenas que estaban pegadas a la muralla.

.

Usui aterrizo en el pasto con misaki en sus brazos.

-o-oye! Que estas tocando pervertido!?- dijo misaki toda sonrojada.

En cuanto a su posición, misaki tenia sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de usui, y usui tenia sus manos en…

-lo siento misa-chan!- dijo usui con cara chibi, sacando sus manos del trasero de misaki.

Misaki se bajo de los brazos de usui. –antes de entrar al laberinto hay que buscar a los chicos…-

-donde estaran? No creo que se quedaron en las habitaciones, porque nos estaban buscando esos tipos-

-y si los atraparon?!-

-tal vez… pero no creo que les hayan hecho algo-

-entonces, hay que encontrarlos rapido!- dijo misaki caminando hacia algun lugar.

-no tan rapido ayuzawa, primero piensa antes de actuar- dijo tomando su mano.

-_"últimamente hemos estado mas cercanos de lo normal…"_- penso misaki.

-ayuzawa?- dijo usui moviendo su mano de un lado a otro en frente de la cara de misaki. -misa-chan? Estas pensando cosas pervertidas?-

-_"además, cuando me beso, le devolví el beso… En que estoy pensando!? Ahora tengo que preocuparme de los chicos! Como puedo estar pensando eso ahora!?"_- dijo misaki moviendo su cabeza para sacar sus pensamientos.

Usui suspiro y le beso la mejilla a misaki. –misa-chan, ya volviste al mundo?-

-n-no te acerques pervertido!- dijo caminando.

-si, si…- dijo usui mientras que lo interrumpen unos gritos.

-ustedes!- dijo una persona con una traje negro.

Detrás de esa persona, habian millones de personas apuntándoles con pistolas.

-a si que… Usui Takumi Walker esta delante de nosotros?- dijo el tipo riendo malvadamente.

-solo llamame usui takumi, no es necesario el "Walker"- dijo usui abrazando a misaki posesivamente.

-entonces, ni siquiera lo niegas? Jajaja! Eso si que es estupido! Sera mejor que se entreguen si no quieren que los maten a los dos.

-donde estan los demas?!- dijo misaki refiriendose a sakura, shizuko, yukimura y kanou.

-ellos tienen relacion con ustedes? Entonces, sera mejor que los maten ahora antes de que digan algo.- dijo el tipo dando una señal a otros hombres para que traigan a los chicos.

-ni se les ocurra hacerles algo!- grito misaki.

-wow, si que parecen como si fueran los padres de esos niños, siendo tan solos unos adolescentes ya parecen como si fueran padres… me pregunto si ya han hecho algo indebido…- dijo el tipo burlandose.

Misaki se sonrojo al extremo, obviamente nunca habian hecho algo como eso! cuando misaki miro hacia usui, el tenia una sonrisa de victoria. –que pasa si eso es cierto? Si nos inyectas ese virus, no servira de nada, ya que si no somos vírgenes, no ocurrirá el efecto de ese virus.-

-t-tu! Como sabes eso!?- pregunto el tipo algo sonrojado.

-lo lei en uno de los computadores que habia en una de las habitaciones-

-pero también esta la posibilidad de que estés mintiendo de que no son puros!- dijo el tipo.

-es cosa tuya si nos crees o no, pero si nos inyectas ese virus, sera una perdida de tiempo y pérdida de lo que queda del virus, que es poca-

-tch! envíen a estos dos mocosos a la prision!- grito el tipo mientras se retiraba del lugar.

Los hombres rodearon a usui y misaki. Ellos, sin otra alternativa, empezaron a golpear a los hombres.

.

-yukimura, puedes alcanzar mi mochila?- pregunto sakura.

Yukimura se inclino hacia la mochila lo más que pudo para alcanzarla, hasta que pudo (al fin) tomarla. –aquí esta!-

Sakura saco de su mochila las pistolas, y le paso a cada uno una pistola. Miro atentamente hacia la pequeña ventana y apunto hacia la reja, dio un disparo y se abrio. Todos dispararon hacia la cadena que tenian en sus pies. Despues de que esten libres salieron uno por uno a través de la ventana. Cuando salieron, se encontraron con un gran laberinto. Kanou se dio cuenta que habia una hoja en el suelo, estaba todo el laberinto dibujado con la solucion, al lado del dibujo decia asi: _"adelántense ustedes, estaremos bien."_

* * *

**holi! como han estado? espero que bien! ^.^ perdon por no haber actualizado, no tenia mucho tiempo ultimamente, pero por fin pude terminar! (ni se imaginan la felicidad que tengo cuando termino un capitulo) por favor comenten que les parecio el capitulo! (por favor!) cualquier falta de ortografia o mal redaccion, me avisan! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

_-"adelántense ustedes, estaremos bien."-_

-que hacemos? Eso quiere decir que están bien o están en peligro?- pregunto yukimura.

-quieren decir que tenemos que seguir sin ellos?- dijo kanou.

-que tenemos que hacer?- sakura.

-chicos, no esta aquí misaki para contestarles sus dudas.- dijo shizuko mientras veia a los chicos esperando una respuesta de misaki, pero misaki no estaba alli.

-entonces, ahora quien contestara nuestras dudas?- dijo sakura con cara chibi.

Hubo un gran silencio. –nadie.- dijo kanou.

-en todo caso, que haremos?- pregunto sakura.

Nuevamente hubo un silencio. –supongo que tenemos seguir, no? Porque si lo pensamos detenidamente, la kaichou y usui-san son muy fuertes, si vamos a buscarlos seriamos una molestia para ellos… eso creo…- dijo kanou.

-entonces, hagamos una copia del laberinto antes de avanzar- dijo sakura sacando una hoja de su cuaderno (que estaba en la mochila) y dibujando el laberinto. –ya esta!-

-dejemos el dibujo y dos pistolas en donde nos encontramos esta hoja- dijo shizuko.

-buena idea!- dijo yukimura.

-ahora, empecemos con nuestro recorrido!- dijo sakura caminando alegremente.

-si!- dijeron todos.

.

.

.

-si intentan escapar o algo a si, les aseguramos que los convertiremos en cenizas a los dos- dijo el tipo cerrando la puerta de la prision.

Misaki y Usui estaban sentados en el frio suelo de la prision, tenian sus manos y pies atados a una especie de metal que parecia imposible de romper.

-antes de preguntarte como saldremos de aquí, te quiero preguntar algo… ¡¿PORQUE DIJISTE QUE NO ERAMOS VIRGENES MALDITO PERVERTIDO!?- grito misaki toda sonrojada y furiosa.

-si no hubiera dicho eso, ahora estariamos muertos o convertidos en zombies, misa-chan- respondio usui tranquilamente.

-eso no me importa ahora! Sabes perfectamente que es malo mentir y que nunca haria algo como "eso"! imagina que tipo de pensamientos se les pasaron a esos hombres!- grito misaki enojada.

-veamos… tal vez hubieran pensado que estábamos en una cama, uno encima del otro, con sudor cayendo por nuestras frentes, haciendo el amor mientras nos besamos apasionadamente…- dijo usui con cara chibi mientras lo interrumpe misaki.

-¡C-CALLATE MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡Te juro que si tuviera mis manos libres, ahora te hubiera matado! - dijo misaki toda sonrojada.

-ah, estoy invadiendo la mente inocente de misa-chan? Ademas, tu dijiste que imaginara lo que ellos hubieran pensado- dijo usui inocentemente.

Misaki se sonrojo profundamente. –m-mejor pensemos como podemos salir de aquí!-

-pero primero dejame terminar lo que estaba pensando, misa-chan- dijo usui sonriendo.

-¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO DEL ESPACIO EXTERIOR!- dijo misaki dandole un golpe con su cabeza.

Por otra parte, en la orilla del techo de la habitación, habia una camara oculta grabando todo.

-jefe, todo parece estar normal, la chica solo le grita a usui takumi, a si que no hay nada sospechoso…- dijo el tipo viendo todo atentamente en la pantalla.

-muy bien, con solo 5 minutos viendo lo que hacen, se puede saber lo que hacen siempre, no te preocupes aikawa, ya termino tu turno de trabajo.

-si jefe!- contesto el tipo cortando la linea del celular.

El hombre, se quedo unos segundos mas viendo que hacen usui y misaki, solo pelear y gritarse. Dio un suspiro, tomo el control para apagar la pantalla, pero antes de eso, vio que usui y misaki se abrazaron tiernamente. Rapidamente llamo a su jefe y le conto lo sucedido. Ayuzawa Misaki, esta relacionada con Usui Takumi.

-oye… ya puedo dejar de abrazarte?- dijo misaki.

-nop, estoy muy calentito cuando estas aquí- dijo usui.

-usui, como saldremos de aquí?-

-muy facil, solo hay que quitarse estas esposas…- dijo usui sacandose las esposas de sus manos. –y salir.-

-t-tu! Como hiciste eso!?-

-de alguna manera, no me digas que tu no puedes?-

-soy una mujer! Tengo menos fuerza que tu!-

-hasta que misa-chan admite que es una mujer… ahora que lo pienso detenidamente, si no te quito las esposas, puedo hacerte cualquier cosa?- dijo usui sonriendo malvadamente.

-¿¡q-q-que estas diciendo maldito pervertido!? Deja de burlarte de mi y ayudame!-

-si me das un beso, lo pensare- dijo usui sonriendo.

Silencio... –por supuesto que no estupido pervertido!- grito misaki haciendo trizas las esposas de sus manos. –muy bien, entonces… como vamos a salir de aquí?!-

-no lo se… pensaba que la kaichou demoníaca era mas inteligente y pensaria como salir de aquí…- dijo usui cruzandose de brazos.

-pero…! Tu..! ahhh! Pero tu eres alien y deberias saber como salir de aquí! Ni siquiera hay una ventana para salir!-

-ah, ya veo, a si que la kaichou piensa que la unica salida es una ventana?-

-te voy a golpear si no me sacas de aquí ahora!- grito misaki seriamente.

-despues de todo, siempre me golpeas a si que…-

A misaki se le formo un aura negra a su alrededor. –usui…- dijo mirandolo fijamente.

-esta bien…- dijo usui pateando la pared de ladrillos, logrando que se hiciera un gran agujero. –ahora, mi recompensa misa-chan!-

-porque tendria que darte una recompensa?- dijo misaki saliendo por el gran agujero.

-me esforcé mucho para romper la pared misa-chan…- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-y que quieres que haga?- dijo misaki.

-un beso.- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki suspiro. –hago esto solamente porque estoy cansada y quiero dormir- dijo dandole un beso en los labios.

Usui sonrio. –quieres que te lleve en brazos?-

-nop, yo puedo caminar por si sola…- dijo misaki suspirando.

-se nota que estas cansada… pensaba que me ibas a gritar…- dijo usui tomando su mano.

-solo me siento un poco mal…- dijo misaki frontando su cabeza.

-tal vez es el hambre…- dijo usui sacando un dulce de su mochila. –ten, por lo menos es algo que te puede aliviar el hambre…-

-eres raro…- dijo misaki partiendo el dulce en dos. –toma, estoy segura que también tienes hambre-

Usui sonrio nuevamente. –misa-chan, te haz dado cuenta que hemos estado mas cercanos de los normal?-

Misaki se sonrojo. –bueno… c-creo que si…- dijo misaki comiendo su dulce. –oye usui, por lo que nos dijo el anciano, el grupo Dead se formo desde hace tiempo… entonces, que tiene que ver los Walkers aquí?

Usui miro pensativo por un momento. –tal vez las herencias?-

-no, no me refiero a eso…-

-emm… tal vez gerard o mi abuelo hicieron algo muy malo con ellos… y por eso, quieren matarme ya que tengo relacion con ellos, lo ves?- dijo usui apuntando a un hombre que estaba detrás de un arbol con una pistola apuntando a usui.

-¿¡c-como nos descubrieron?!- dijo el hombre.

-¡¿querias matar a mi usui?!- dijo misaki con fuego en sus ojos. -¡tu! Maldito!- dijo dandole una patada.

Misaki empezo a golpear a hombre con todas sus fuerzas, mientras que usui la miraba sonriendo. De repente, salieron mas hombres de los arboles antes de que usui se diera cuenta. Cuando usui ya se habia dado cuenta, ellos ya tomaron los brazos y piernas de misaki, y le inyectaron rapidamente un liquido que no era el virus X, si no otro.

-¡¿que le hicieron a misaki?!- grito usui enojado.

Los hombres rieron. –solo le inyectamos el virus tipo B, no es muy grave… pero si despertara en unos… 3 o 4 dias, joven usui.- dijo uno de los hombres.

-que interesante… realmente podra resistir 4 dias sin comer o hidratarse esa chica?- dijo un hombre.

Usui no pudo soportarlo mas y golpeo todos los hombres dejándolos inconcientes. Tomo a misaki en sus brazos y camino hasta la entrada de la mansion…

.

.

.

En Japón, residencia ayuzawa…

-no puede ser, misaki desaparecio!- dijo minako muy preocupada.

-llamaste a usui-san? Puede que onee-chan este con el…- dijo suzuna.

-ya lo llame y nadie me contesta. Tambien llame a Sakura y a shizuko y me dijeron que estaban desaparecidas las dos!- dijo minako.

-eso ya es un problema…- dijo suzuna mientras miraba como una limosina se estacionaba en frente de la casa de misaki.

Suzuna y Minako se asomaron por la ventana, salio de alli un joven de cabellera negra, muy parecido a usui, y detrás de el un joven con un esmoquin negro y muy bien peinado. Ellos se acercaron a la puerta, y tocaron el timbre. Minako abrio la puerta sonriendo amablemente.

-en que puedo ayudarles?- dijo minako amablemente.

-esto… sentimos interrumpirles este momento, ya que venimos a hacerles unas cuantas preguntas…- dijo gerard, el hermano mayor de usui.

-ah, ya veo… pasen.- dijo minako sonriendo.

Una vez adentro, minako les sirvió té y se sentaron a hablar.

-usted es la madre de ayuzawa misaki?- dijo gerard sonriendo.

-asi es.- respondio minako.

-usted sabe donde ha estado últimamente?-

-no, ha desaparecido desde hace 4 dias…-

Gerard le dio una mirada a Cedric, el asistió y corrió salio de la casa corriendo.

-esto… puede que sea un poco descortés lo que dire, pero… ¿quiénes son ustedes?- pregunto minako algo preocupada.

-bueno, eh… digamos que soy el hermano mayor de usui takumi- dijo gerard tranquilamente.

Hubo un largo silencio, hasta que minako hablo. –no sabia que usui-kun tenia hermano mayor…-

-bueno, nunca habla de mi.-

Hubo mas silencio. –y quien era el joven que salio corriendo de la casa?-

-ah… Cedric, mi sirviente, lo mande a buscar a mi hermano menor y a ayuzawa-san lo mas rapido posible, antes de que les pase algo.-

Minako miro a Gerard preocupadamente. –en realidad, estan en peligro.- dijo gerard sonriendo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-¡¿q-que?! Que misaki esta en peligro?!- dijo minako parandose de su silla.

-n-no se preocupe, Cedric lo solucionara rapidamente… ayuzawa-san llegara aquí lo mas rapido que se pueda-

.

.

-eh? un mensaje de texto?- dijo sakura sacando su celular.

-hay señal en este lugar?- dijo yukimura.

-al parecer… hey! Miren, es un mensaje de los chicos!- dijo sakura mostrando el celular a todos.

-pero… esto no parece como si fuera de los chicos…- dijo shizuko leyendo el texto.

-_tienen 10 minutos para decirnos donde estan ayuzawa misaki y usui takumi, si no moriran.-_

Todos tragaron saliva, obviamente no sabian donde estaban los chicos!

-q-que vamos a hacer?!- dijo sakura.

-vamos a morir!- dijo yukimura llorando.

-yo creo que seria mejor idea ir a buscar a los chicos antes de que los encuentren el grupo Dead…- dijo shizuko.

Todos se callaron, asistieron y salieron corriendo.

.

.

-_"Virus S… virus W… virus U… cuantos tipos de virus habran!"- _penso usui mientras revisaba el computador.

-vaya, vaya… nunca pense que volverias hasta la mansion solo por tu novia… sabes, pense que la dejarias morir… te lo imaginas? Una vida sin personas que apoyen al bien de las personas, y sabes algo? Tu novia es una de las principales personas que quieren el bien… como seika, estoy seguro que ahora debe ser un mejor lugar, todo el trabajo que hizo tu novia para que los estudiantes tuvieran una mejor escuela… no crees que todo el esfuerzo que tu novia hizo para algo tan insignificante?- dijo el niño de 8 años.

-te podrias callar? Realmente me molesta tu voz chillona cuando hablas, y no me puedo concentrar…- dijo usui sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

El niño de ojos rojos y cabellos negros, se acerco a usui. –porque haces esto?-

-porque amo a mi novia.- respondio usui.

El niño se quedo callado por unos minutos. –que es amor?-

Usui miro al niño, quien estaba confundido. –sabes que es "novia", pero no sabes que es amor?-

-mi padre me dijo que te dijera eso…-

Usui miro confundido al niño. –en verdad no sabes que es amor?-

El niño miro con ojos inocentes a usui. –no…-

-nunca tuviste a una madre o algo asi?-

-al parecer si… pero cuando era pequeño, mi padre me dijo que matara a mi mamá para que ella sea feliz, pero… yo no fui feliz, y yo no se si ella fue feliz… ademas, yo extraño a mamá…-

-eso es amor, y tú mataste a la única persona que querías. Nunca pensaste como se sintio tu mamá cuando la mataste?- dijo usui sin emociones.

-y-yo… no lo se… lo que hice fue malo?- dijo el niño mordiéndose el labio.

-si, matar a una persona es muy malo.- dijo usui.

El niño se sorprendio, su padre le habia dicho que lo que hizo estaba bien, pero… el sabia que era malo. Empezó a derramar lágrimas por sus mejillas, y abrazo a usui. Usui se quedo congelado, nunca se le habia acercado tanto un niño.

.

.

-¡¿onee-chan ha desaparecido?!- grito suzuna, obviamente habia perdido la calma.

-no levantes tanto la voz suzuna…- dijo minako.

Suzuna tomo su mochila y salio corriendo de la casa. Corrio lo mas rapido posible, hasta que choco con shintani.

-suzuna-chan? Que haces corriendo tan rapido?- pregunto shintani.

-¡you-kun! Necesito ayuda!- dijo suzuna.

-que pasa suzuna-chan?-

Suzuna saco su celular de su mochila, busco la lista de los mensajes y se lo entrego a shintani.

-que es esto?-

-¡lee!-

-_"suzuna, hoy voy a llegar mas tarde, ya que a sakura se le ocurrio buscar la verdad de una leyenda de seika… la verdad que no entendi muy bien, nos vemos mas tarde!- _decia el mensaje que envio misaki desde hace 4 dias.

Shintani pestaño un par de veces. –es por eso que misaki no ha venido a la escuela?-

-quiere decir que si existe esa leyenda! Por eso onee-chan, usui-san, sakura, shizuko, yukimura-senpai y kanou estan desaparecidos! Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar la entrada de la leyenda que le contaron a onee-chan!- dijo suzuna.

-espera suzuna! Primero tengo que ir a buscar comida.- dijo shintani corriendo hasta una tienda.

De repente, Cedric sale detrás del arbol. –¿usted sabe donde estan ayuzawa misaki y usui takumi?- pregunto Cedric a suzuna.

-quien es usted?-

-el sirviente de gerard-sama, gerard-sama es el hermano mayor de usui takumi.- respondio Cedric.

Suzuna se quedo mirando a cecrid unos segundos. –usted, ayudenos a encontrar a onee-chan- dijo suzuna apuntando a Cedric.

* * *

**etto... review?**


	7. Chapter 7

-_el… siempre te odio… solo eras un juguete para el…-_

_-nada de eso, usui siempre me dice que me quiere, yo tambien lo quiero a el.-_

_-tu le crees?-_

_-si, todas las cosas que ha hecho por mi, me ha reflejado que me quiere.-_

_La mujer rio. –todos mienten, misaki. Nadie en el mundo es honesto…-_

_-pero usui es diferente, ya deja de decirme esas cosas sin sentido!-_

_-no confias en mi?-_

_-te acabo de conocer desde hace unos minutos, yo conozco a usui desde hace 3 años, y nunca me ha mentido.- _dijo misaki parandose del suelo y caminando hasta… eh? no hay salida? _–donde estoy?-_

_-no lo recuerdas? Usui dejo que te comieran los zombies, porque te odiaba…-_

_-callate! ya estoy harta de que me digas que usui me odia!-_

_-como lo vas a saber si no lo recuerdas?-_

_-eso es… porque yo recuerdo lo que paso antes de que llegara aquí!-_

_-asi? Entonces, dime lo que paso.-_

Misaki se mordio el labio. _–no tengo porque decirte, ahora dime como salir de aquí!-_

_-porque no le dices a tu novio que te saque de aqui? Si al fin y al cabo el te quiere y no te dejaría en una situación como esta…-_

Misaki suspiro. _–quien eres?!-_

_-no lo se, tal vez soy la persona que te lleva al mejor camino…-_

_-ni creas que te voy a creer.-_

La mujer se paro del suelo._ –hagamos un trato, yo te dejare salir si admites que odias a usui-_

_-yo ayuzawa misaki, amo mucho a usui takumi y nunca diria que odio a mi novio-_

_-ya lo dijiste, tal vez te quedes aquí por toda una vida-_

-_preferiría hacer eso que decir algo que no me gusta_- dijo misaki.

_-bien, como tú decidas…-_

_Misaki se quedo en silencio unos segundos. –de verdad voy a estar toda la vida aquí?-_

_-si tu novio no te rescata, es porque te odia y te dejo morir, en otras palabras…-_

_-callate, de verdad estas haciendo que me enoje…-_

* * *

Cedric se quedo mirando unos segundos a suzuna –es muy peligroso señorita, nadie sabe que se puede encontrar en ese lugar.-

-entonces, no le mostrare el mensaje que me envio onee-chan.-

Cedric penso unos segundos. -no tengo por que mirar el mensaje que le envio ayuzawa-san, ya se donde esta su hermana-

-de verdad? digame donde esta-

-lo siento señorita, este caso es muy peligroso para usted, puede perder hasta la vida si va a un lugar como… olvidelo, me retiro- dijo Cedric corriendo a la velocidad de la luz hasta gerard.

Shintani volvió corriendo hasta suzuna. -¿Qué me decias suzuna?- dijo shintani comiendo orillas de pan.

Suzuna suspiro. –no me importa si esa persona me dijo eso… ahora tengo que salvar a onee-chan.- dijo suzuna corriendo hasta seika.

-esperame suzuna!- dijo shintani, mientras tora salia de su escondite.

* * *

-muy bien, he estado haciendo esto por mas de una hora y ni siquiera hay rastro del virus B.- dijo usui completamente aburrido.

-ten mas paciencia, no te rindas!- dijo el niño sonriendo.

Usui suspiro y puso de nuevo sus manos en el teclado, miro las millones de carpeta que habian en la pantalla. –oye, no es esa?- dijo el niño apuntando a la pantalla-

-oh, es cierto… por fin…- dijo usui bostezando y revisando la carpeta.

-por cuanto tiempo no han dormido?- pregunto el niño.

-supongo que por 3 dias o mas… no lo se…- dijo usui mientras miraba a misaki, quien se estaba moviendo. –misaki?-

Misaki bostezo y miro a su alrededor, por fin pudo salir de aquel lugar! Ya no soportaba mas estar con esa mujer. –donde estoy?-

El niño miro a usui. –como hiciste que despertara?-

-no lo se, yo no hice nada…- respondio usui mientras se acerca a misaki. –estas bien misa?-

Misaki miro a usui unos segundos. –quien rayos son ustedes?- dijo misaki apuntándolos a los dos y sonrojada.

El niño se acerco a usui. –esta borracha?-

-no lo se…- dijo usui mientras miraba como se reia sola misaki.

-oh, ya veo… es mi tierno novio llamado takumi-kun! Pero… quien es ese niño?- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-"tierno novio"?- repitio usui.

-me esta dando miedo tu novia…- dijo el niño.

* * *

-esta seguro, joven amo?- dijo Cedric.

-estoy seguro, si no lo haces takumi me matara si sabe que le paso algo a la hermana de su novia-

-pero… eso retrasara la busqueda de el joven takumi…-

-entonces dile a alguien que te ayude-

Cedric se quedo en silencio. –eso no importa, yo lo hare solo… por ahora, me voy joven amo- dijo mientras levantaba una mochila llena de armas.

* * *

-me pregunto si esta mansion es lo mismo que un laberinto…- dijo kanou.

-yo creo que si.- dijo sakura.

-miren! Parece que los encontre!- dijo yukimura asomandose por un puerta.

-oh! Por fin!-

Yukimura entro en la habitación solo para encontrar a misaki en el suelo durmiendo en en el regazo de usui.

-usui-san! Los hemos estado buscando toda una hora!-

-no les dijimos que tenian que escapar?- dijo usui.

-pero es que nos llego un mensaje diciendo que nos mataran si no los entregamos… por eso los venimos a buscar antes de que ellos llegaran.- dijo yukimura.

-ya veo… entonces, nos vamos- dijo usui tomando a misaki y poniendola en su hombro, mientras que ella duerme todavía.

De repente, aparece el niño corriendo rapidamente hasta usui. –usui-san, puedo ir con ustedes?- pregunto.

-y con quien te quedaras?-

-no lo se, pero ya no quiero quedarme aquí encerrado sin hacer nada…- dijo el niño mirando hacia abajo.

Usui penso unos segundos. –esta bien…-

El niño sonrio y corrio hasta su habitación lo mas rapido que pudo para preparar una mini mochila con sus cosas. Mientras que los chicos se reunian para armar otro plan para salir.

-tal vez hay que salir por donde salio usui-san y la kaichou….- dijo kanou.

-pero, necesitamos una cuerda, porque no creo que ustedes puedan saltar desde el octavo piso, o si?-

-en nuestros sueños…- respondieron a coro.

-sakura tenia en su mochila en una cuerda, por lo que me acuerdo…- dijo shizuko.

-es cierto! Se me habia olvidado-

-por cierto usui-san, que hace la kaichou dormida en su hombro?- pregunto kanou.

-ah, unos hombres le inyectaron el virus B, que supuestamente iba a despertar despues de 4 dias, pero desperto. Y cuando despertó, estaba "borracha" a si que se volvio a dormir- explico usui rapidamente.

-entendido…- dijeron todos moviendo la cabeza lentamente.

-usui-san! Ya estoy listo!- dijo el niño sonriendo amablemente.

-entonces, vámonos!- dijo sakura abriendo la ventana de la habitación.

.

-esta bien si los dejamos escapar?-

-si, al fin y al cabo ya no nos sirve el chico…- dijo el hombre sonriendo.

-que quiere decir?-

El hombre sonrie. –el heredero de los Walker, Gerard, ha enviado a su leal sirviente para venir a buscar… no se en realidad que vino a buscar.-

-ah! Y es por eso que los dejas ir?-

-asi es!-

El otro hombre se quedo callado por unos segundos. –yo creo que es una mala idea…-

-porque?-

-primero, ellos tienen la posibilidad de contactar a alguien para atacarnos, segundo, hemos estado 17 años esperando la llegada de usui takumi, tercero, no seria malo entretenerse un poco…-

-quieres decir que tenemos que dejarlos a todos en mi territorio?-

-n-no a todos… tal vez, solo a usui takumi y ayuzawa misaki… eso creo.-

-…tienes razon. Deja que salgan los otros chicos, y cuando esten a punto de salir esos novios, los atrapas, entiendes?-

-como quiera, padre…- dijo el chico de 17 años.-

* * *

-por cierto, como te llamas y cuantos años tienes?- pregunto misaki dirigiendose al niño… ah, si, ya se despertó después de un largo viaje.

-ah, Usami Kai, y tengo 6 años! a su servicio!-

-eres muy tierno kai-chan!- dijo sakura.

-esto… kaichou, ahora que me acuerdo, que pasa el 27 de abril?- pregunto kanou, ya que todavía no se podia sacar esa duda de la cabeza.

-ehh… el 27 de abril?-

-si-

-es mi cumpleaños, porque?- dijo usui.

-con yukimura-senpai entramos a una habitación donde habian fechas donde indicaban que sucedía algo y… aparecía el 27 de abril.-

-tal vez solo fue una coincidencia, kanou- dijo misaki.

-pero…-

-miren, ya llegamos.- dijo usui tratando de cambiar el tema.

Habia una muralla que se podia escalar fácilmente y salir, es decir, esa era la salida. Al otro lado de la muralla habia un bosque que dirigia hacia la ciudad. Primero escalo sakura, despues shizuko, yukimura, kanou… y antes de que pasaran kai, misaki y usui, la muralla se convirtió en un vidrio imposible de romper e imposible de escalar.

-misaki! Que van a hacer?!- dijo sakura al otro lado del vidrio.

-sakura! Sigan ustedes, nosotros saldremos despues!- respondio misaki.

-pero…!- dijeron todos mientras los interrumpen unos ladridos de perros que vienen hacia kai, misaki y usui.

-nada de peros! Escapen de aquí todos!- grito misaki.

Sakura, shizuko, yukimura y kanou asistieron y corrieron rapidamente por el bosque. En cuanto a los chicos, a ellos los rodearon unos perros de 3 cabezas.

-¿¡q-que es esto!?- grito kai.

-resumiendo, son uno de los tipos de monstruos que al parecer invento tu padre- explico usui.

De repente, aparece un chico de 17 años de cabellos rojos y ojos negros detrás de los perros. El chico era bien parecido, por lo que cualquier chica caeria ante el, menos misaki.

-onii-san!- dijo kai.

-que haces aquí?- dijo el chico de cabelos rojos fríamente.

-escapando!- dijo kai sonriendo.

-ya veo…- dijo mientras sus ojos centraron en misaki. –_"cabellos negros, ojos de color ambar, una tez de color blanca verdaderamente hermosa… ella realmente es hermosa"-_

Usui y Kai se dieron cuenta de la mirada del chico hacia misaki, y a misaki le daba lo mismo y miraba hacia otro lado. –onii-san! Ella es ayuzawa misaki, la novia de usui-san!- dijo kai tratando de que su hermano dejara de mirar a misaki. –el me dijo que algun dia se casaran!-

-asi es, no es verdad, misaki?- dijo usui abrazandola posesivamente.

Misaki se sonrojo profundamente. –q-que?-

El chico se aclaro la garganta. –realmente no me quiero meter en su vida privada… por ahora quiero decirles que si no me siguen, los mataran los perros.-

-de todas maneras, igualmente nos mataran si vamos con ustedes, no es asi?- dijo usui.

-se puede decir que si, pero ahora que lo pienso, no sera necesario matar a la chica…-

-de que estas hablando onii-san!? Estas pensando en matar a usui-san?- grito kai.

-no te metas en esto kai, no es de tu incumbencia, por ahora anda a tu cuarto!- grito el chico.

-no quiero!- dijo poniendose detrás de la pierna de misaki.

-nadie te cuidara afuera de esta mansion!- grito el chico.

-quien dijo eso?- dijo misaki. –usui y yo nos encargaremos de kai, yo creo que un niño no debe estar toda una vida encerrado!-

-adoptaremos a kai? Seremos padres?- dijo usui sonriendo.

-callate pervertido!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-hagan lo que quieran con kai, pero creo que ahora seria mejor que se entregaran si no quieren morir, ya que los perros tienen mucha hambre…-

-no hay otra opción aparte de entregarse o dejarse comer por los perros?- dijo usui.

-eh, si, dejarse inyectar el virus X-

-no te dijeron que no somos vírgenes? No nos servira de nada si nos inyectan ese virus.- dijo usui mientras misaki se aguantaba las ganas de golpearlo.

-entonces, no tienen otra opcion que morir, porque si se entregan a nosotros, mueren, y si dejan comer por los perros, igualmente mueren.-

-y si mejor nos escapamos?-

-si, podria ser una mejor idea, pero no creo que haya lugar para escapar en este lugar… a menos que me entregues a tu chica.- dijo el chico sonriendo.

-¡¿q-que estas diciendo onii-san!? Misaki-san es solamente de usui-san!- dijo kai.

-ni sabia que pertenecia a usui…- dijo misaki.

-…muy bien! entonces, dinos porque nos quieren matar- dijo usui mientras le da una señal a misaki con sus ojos.

-porque viene el mayordomo de tu hermano, por lo que me dijeron-

-y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-

-pensaba que progresabas mas rapido… espera, porque preguntas muchas cosas?-

-por saber… ahora misa!- grito usui golpeando al chico.

Misaki tomo de su mochila un cuchillo y apunto hacia los perros, ellos increíblemente se asustaron y corrieron hacia otro lado. Ella tomo a kai en sus brazos y corrio lo mas rapido que pudo por un camino que llevaba de vuelta hacia al tunel. En cuanto usui, el estaba peleando junto al chico, puede que usui sea fuerte, pero ese chico estaba a un paso de estar a su altura.

-misaki-san! Estamos dejando atrás a usui-san! Tenemos que ayudarle!-

Misaki paro de correr.-…es verdad, si ya hubiera terminado de pelear ya estaria aquí… kai, prometeme que pase lo que pase no te meterás en la pelea, si?-

-si misaki-san!-

Misaki volvio hasta la entrada del tunel, y encontro a usui golpeando al chico con todas sus fuerzas. Misaki dejo a kai en el suelo, tomo un roca con todas sus fuerzas y se la tiro directo al chico, a lo que usui tomo ventaja y golpeo una vez mas al chico. Usui tomo su mochila y corrio hasta misaki, tomo a kai en sus brazos y corrieron.

* * *

-es imposible, todavía no encontramos la entrada…- dijo shintani.

-tal vez, nunca fue por esa leyenda… tal vez invento una excusa para escaparse con usui-san y ser muy felices…- dijo suzuna.

-¡¿q-que?!- grito shintani asustado.

-tranquilo you-kun… solo imagino…- dijo suzuna.

-ah…- suspiro shintani.

-que estan haciendo chicos?- pregunto tora, sin maki a su lado.

-que hace aquí igarashi kaichou?- pregunto suzuna.

-buscando la entrada de una de las leyendas de seika…- dijo tora buscando por detrás de un mueble.

-al parecer no existe esa leyenda igarashi kaich…- dijo suzuna mientras le interrumpia tora.

-al parecer encontre la entrada…- dijo tora sonriendo y moviendo el mueble para encontrar una puerta antigua. –diganme, esta puerta siempre ha estado aquí?-

Suzuna y shitani negaron con la cabeza.

-muy bien, entonces entremos.- dijo tora mientras le daba una patada a la puerta, haciendo que se abriera.

* * *

-waaaa! zombies!- grito kai asustado.

-usui, solo evitalos!- dijo misaki mientras corrian.

De repente, misaki tropieza. Miro hacia abajo y estaba el monstruo pequeño con la cara deformada, de color gris brillante. El monstruo se aferro a la pierna de misaki, ella saco el cuchillo de su mochila, y se lo enterró en la pierna del pequeño monstruo y siguió corriendo. Se encontraron con agua en sus pies, miraron hacia arriba y encontraron el agujero para subir, lo malo es que no sabian como subir.

-misa, sube a mi hombro.- dijo usui.

-usui…- dijo misaki riendo sarcásticamente.

-lo digo en serio…- dijo usui sacando una cuerda de la mochila.

-y como subiremos?- dijo misaki poniendo sus manos en su cadera.

Usui suspiro. –solo confia en mi…-

-yo confio en usui-san!- dijo kai bajandose de los brazos de usui.

Misaki suspiro. –esta bien…- dijo mientras se subia al hombro de usui. –ahora que quieres que haga?-

-en la pared hay unas pequeñas rocas, escala hasta donde no quede mas y haces un nudo en una de ellas.-

-y que pasa si me caigo?-

-te agarro, o si no me golpeas- dijo usui sonriendo.

Misaki suspiro, tomo la cuerda en sus manos y empezo a escalar. Usui saco otra cuerda de su mochila y la unio a otra.

-usui-san, porque esta subiendo el agua?- pregunto kai mientras miraba como el agua subia hasta sus rodillas rapidamente.

-oh no… misaki, vamos a escalar nosotros, esta subiendo la marea…- dijo usui tomando a kai en sus brazos y poniendolo en su espalda.

-ya no es necesario que haga un nudo en una de las piedras?-

-no, no es necesario… kai, necesito que te agarres muy bien a mi, entendido?-

-si!-

En poco tiempo, usui llego hasta al lado de misaki y tambien la marea subia cada un segundo un centimetro, hasta que paro de subir.

_10 minutos despues…_

-por fin! Pense que nunca llegariamos!- dijo misaki subiendo a la habitación.

-hablando… misa, tu crees que todavía este el zombie con la motosierra.

-…no lo se-

-z-zombie con motosierra?!- dijo kai asustado.

-no pasa nada kai, de seguro no esta… eso creo.-

-entonces, vamos!- dijo misaki tomando las manos de kai y usui.

Abrieron la puerta y estaban todos los zombies en el suelo, según los chicos "durmiendo". Pasaron lentamente sin hacer ningun ruido y caminaron directamente hasta las escaleras. Subieron rapidamente las escaleras y se encontraron con…

-¡¿q-que estan haciendo aquí?!- grito misaki.

-oh, eso fue rapido… hola onee-chan- dijo suzuna.

-quienes son ellos?- pregunto kai a misaki.

Tora, shintani y suzuna se quedaron shock. -lo ves you-kun, yo te dije que onee-chan se escapo con usui-san para ser felices… y cuando regresaron, llegaron con un hijo.-

-sera mejor por ahora escapar.- dijo usui subiendo rapidamente las escaleras con kai en sus brazos.

-mejor no bajen, si?- dijo misaki con una gota de sudor en su frente.

-de verdad tuvieron un hijo? Que pervertidos…- dijo tora.

-n-no es nuestro hijo! Y todavía soy virgen!- dijo misaki sonrojada.

-ehhh, pero tu dijiste que lo adoptamos y ahora somos padres…- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-yo nunca dije eso!-

-nunca lo pense de onee-chan… teniendo un hijo tan joven…- dijo suzuna con cara chibi.

Misaki suspiro. –ya no tengo fuerzas para explicarles lo que paso…-

-ayuzawa kaichou y usui tienen unas ojeras increíblemente grandes…- dijo tora burlandose.

-no hemos dormido por 4 dias, ok?- dijo misaki.

-que habran estado haciendo…- dijo suzuna.

Misaki se sonrojo al maximo. –s-suzuna!-

-que? pudo haber sido cierto.- respondio suzuna.

-oigan, esta aquí sanshita-kun, lo van a traumar…- dijo usui con cara chibi.

-misaki-chan…- dijo shintani con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-n-no es lo que piensas!-

Usui se paro justo en frente de la puerta, usui y tora se miraron y le dieron una patada, haciendo que se abriera. Misaki salio rapidamente, abrio una ventana y vio el cielo nocturno.

-por fin… aire libre…- dijo misaki.

-muy bien, eso es todo por hoy, ahora nos vamos a casa- dijo usui tomando la mano de misaki.

-eso es todo? Pfff, pensaba que iba a ver mas accion…- dijo tora aburrido.

Usui y misaki miraron a tora. –mejor ni hables de ello…- dijo misaki.

Usui, misaki, kai y suzuna, caminaron hasta la casa de misaki. Kai parecia sorprendido por lo hermoso que se ve la noche, claro que el nunca pudo salir de la mansion.

-entonces… realmente lo adoptaron?- pregunto suzuna refiriendose a kai.

-estaba pensando que podria ser nuestro hermano… porque aun soy muy joven para adoptar a kai…-

-entonces, usui-san sera mi cuñado?- dijo kai sonriendo.

-asi es, kai…- dijo suzuna.

Misaki se dio cuenta que usui estaba algo callado. –que pasa usui?-

-nada…- dijo usui sin expresiones.

-hey, dime lo que pasa!-

Usui suspiro. –es solo que, ese chico dijo que Cedric estaba en japon, lo que quiere decir que gerard tambien…- dijo usui rascandose la cabeza.

-y?-

-tal vez vino a pedirme algo…- dijo usui.

-no lo creo, por lo que recuerdo tu abuelo dijo que no queria volver a verlos a los dos, lo que quiere decir que gerard no puede pedirte algo como "se el heredero" o "quiero que te cases con tal chica", no creo que eso suceda- dijo misaki sonriendo.

Usui sonrio. –creo que tengas razon…- dijo dandole unas palmaditas suaves en la cabeza.

Al llegar a casa de misaki y suzuna…

-bienvenida suzun… misaki!- dijo minako dandole un abrazo.

-perdon por llegar tarde mamá…- dijo misaki mantenia su cabeza gacha.

-en donde estabas?!- dijo minako preocupada.

-te explicare todo mañana, por ahora solo te explicare que kai necesita un hogar…- dijo misaki cayendo desmayada, claro que por falta de comida y sueño.

Usui agarro rapidamente a misaki antes de caer. –quien es kai?- pregunto minako.

-el…- dijo suzuna apuntando a kai, quien estaba detrás de usui.

-esto… hola… soy kai…- dijo kai saliendo de su escondite.

-minako-san, ire a dejar a misaki a su habitación…- dijo usui.

-ah, usui-kun, si quieres te puedes quedar, misaki me ha dicho que esta bastante lejos tu casa, ademas tienes unas ojeras muy grandes…- dijo minako preocupadamente.

-gracias minako-san!- dijo usui sonriendo mientras se dirigia a la habitación de misaki.

Minako y kai se sentaron en la mesa uno en frente del otro. Minako miraba a kai sospechosamente. –no eres hijo de misaki, cierto?-

-p-por supuesto que no, tengo ojos rojos, misaki-san tiene ojos de color ambar, muy diferentes a los mios!- dijo kai.

-es que… puede haber sido genética por parte de usui-kun…-

-puedo tener 6 años, pero se perfectamente que un bebe nace despues de 9 meses, no despues de 4 dias…- dijo kai.

-esta bien! ya entendi- dijo minako sonriendo. –por lo que dijo misaki, dijo que necesitabas un hogar…-

-ah, eso… es que… no se si contarselo… para resumir, estaba encerrado en una gran mansion, luego me encontro misaki-san con usui-san, y les pedi si podian llevarme de ese infierno.- dijo kai.

-espera, y tus padres?-

-emm, solo tengo a mi padre, y se podria decir que el no es un padre, si no una persona muy mala-

-ya veo… entonces, quieres quedarte aquí, cierto?-

-se lo agradeceria mucho, minako-san!- dijo kai.

Minako penso unos segundos y sonrio. –supongo que queda un espacio mas en la familia, bienvenido kai.-

* * *

-como? Me dejaras ir tan fácilmente?- pregunto el chico a su padre.

-dios mio, ya dije que si!- grito. –te lo repito, iras hasta Tokio y le preguntaras a usui donde esta su hermano, si no te responde, le quitaras lo mas preciado para el, ayuzawa misaki, entendiste?!-

-creo que si… pero todavía no entiendo que quieres hacer con gerard.-

-¡matarlo obviamente! Ya que es la principal fuerza que esta en contra de nosotros!-

-y que tiene que ver aquí usui takumi y ayuzawa misaki?-

El hombre se palmeo la frente. -¿de verdad eres mi hijo? Se supone que tienes que ser inteligente y razonar rapido!-

-esta bien, esta bien! hare lo que tu me pidas, pero lo unico que te pido, es que dejes a ayuzawa fuera de esto, no creo que tenga que ver con todo esto y…- lo interrumpe el hombre.

-estas enamorada de ella?-

El chico se sonrojo levemente. –esto… no lo se… tal vez no… o tal vez si…-

El hombre suspiro. –esta bien, hace lo que quieras con ella, pero cuando regreses quiero la noticia de que gerard este muerto, entiendes?-

* * *

**holi! tanto tiempo, perdon por publicar despues de tanto tiempo... pero como dice mi profesora de lenguaje, todo tiene su motivo.**

**que les parecio el capitulo? ni siquiera se si les gusto el capitulo o no, comenten para saber! me alegran la vida cuando tengo un comentario de mi fic (lo digo en serio, corro por toda la casa gritando "tengo un comentario!") aunque quisiera llegar hasta los 10 comentarios.**

**saludos!**


End file.
